


Rejoice

by OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Revealed, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo/pseuds/OhGodOhNoOhFuckImGayFuckOhNo
Summary: Merlin and Arthur had come a long way for this moment. When magic gains legality Merlin is pulled with the druids as Arthur looks on knowingly waiting  ever patiently.





	Rejoice

“Rejoice! “ A druid shouted, their sleeves fell back and their triskelion showed to the world. The king sat in front of him, in the throne room druids and sorcerers alike shouted and cried with utter glee. 

Gaius too smiled and lifted his hands into the air, familiar cracks of power lifted up and formed green sprites. The villagers did the same as they chanted and sent creatures into the air to fly freely. 

Merlin stood beside Arthur, his hands crossed over his chest as his smile widened. 

“Hey Arthur. “ Merlin announced loudly, druids looked to the voice in glee. 

“Yes Merlin. “ Arthur turned his attention to his loyal servant. His head rested in his hands.

“You've done a wonderful job.” He mentioned quietly. Arthur stared perplexed as a rush of people came and collected his servant throwing him into the midst of druids.

With a loud crash Merlin was hefted into the air by sparkling fire, Arthur watched as children and adults alike flew across the ceilings and landed on the floor of fire and greeted Merlin in all manners of ways.

Many bowed deeply to him while children rugged at his coat sleeves. Arthur watched perplexed as druids flocked around him creating beautiful pictures and symbols offering gifts and blessings to him.

However before he could question this the party moved outside were people who flooded the streets awaited them. Arthur walked his cloak billowing as he grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him back.

“What have you not been telling me?” He asked with a smile, he had known for awhile that Merlin was a druid he just wanted to see him admit it.

Before he could inquire his servant wind picked up under his feet and they were lifted into the sky. His servants eyes glowed gold and the people from druid camps and magic users stared up at them.

Merlin sent his hand forth to the outer lands where people watered their plants and played in the streets.

“This is your kingdom sire.” He said, Arthur looked on amazed amazed. This was a powerful spell Merlin had pulled off. Perhaps he was more than a druid, he smiled.

“But this Arthur,” He pointed to the he people rejoicing on the grounds. Magic greeted him as he smiled down. “this is my kingdom Arthur. “ 

Merlin jumped from the platform and raised his hand up to Arthur as he fell everyone watched on as he began to soar through the air. He yanked off his neckerchief, and below a network of tattoos intertwining around his neck as they shifted and seemed to flow with magic.

Arthur stared in shock as he was gently placed to the ground, people shot up to the sky to meet him. Merlin stood surrounded by people in the air as others danced and let loose their magic.

However Arthur had seen something else, a glittering crown of diamond on the boy's head as if he was blessed king by the very moon.

Merlin had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
